Project: Origins
by Super Dragon
Summary: I have nothing left. One man has taken everything away from me. Now, there is nothing left for me here. Nothing that is, except for my revenge.
1. The Final Straw

**Alright, after many months of putting this off, I've finally gotten around to writing my first real story. Hopefully, I'll be able to update this more than I have my truth and dare fic, but don't worry; I'll still be working on that as well. Well, here it is. This story is going to go through the early months of my OC, Reptile, and I've decided to hit the ground running with this fic, so let's get right into it. MAKE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW. I LIKE KNOWING THAT MY STORY WAS READ!**

"Damn it!" He wanted to kick and scream, but that was unbecoming of a man of his caliber. Instead, he settled for pounding his fists uselessly against the controls. He knew it wouldn't hurt. After all, he had built this himself. What did hurt was that blasted hedgehog, Sonic. Eggman flew in for a closer look at what had, until just recently, been his greatest creation. Now, it was an unrecognizable mess fit for nothing more than scrap metal.

"Mark my words Sonic, one day I'll get you," he muttered more to himself than anyone else. Sonic had left almost as soon as he had finished with the robot, and there wasn't anyone else around for miles. Hopping out of his flying chair, Eggman began to pick through the ruinous remains of his robot, searching for anything useful that hadn't been damaged beyond repair. To his dismay, there was nothing. Once again, Sonic had been thorough in destroying whatever he threw at him. It seemed that no matter the improvements he made to his machines, Sonic always found a way around them. His last robot had been too bulky with all the armor plating it had, and Sonic had run circles around it. This one hadn't had enough, and Sonic didn't even need to try to tear through it.

Sighing in frustration, Eggman hopped back into his chair and began to head back to his base and brooded on his life. Things had been going so well until Sonic had shown up. He had easily been conquering each place his robots came to, meeting little to no resistance. In fact, he had had well over half the planet under his control at the time. Then, out of nowhere, Sonic came. He tore through his robots like a hot knife through butter. Before Eggman had even known what was going on, he had lost half his territory. At first, he had seen sonic as little more than a nuisance, an insignificant insect that had decided to stand up against him. Ironically, at the time, he had thought the only real danger Sonic posed was encouraging others to resist him. How wrong he had been. He thought he would make an example of Sonic by destroying him in front of everyone, thereby lessening the chances of anyone else fighting him. Unfortunately the plan had backfired when Sonic beat him. The next thing he knew, he was under attack at every place he had previously conquered and had been pushed back to little more than an island. It was there that Eggman was heading, for it was the only place he had left because Sonic was afraid of water.

Eggman snapped out of his thoughts as the onboard computer announced that they had arrived at the base. Landing down in the same spot he always did, he got out as several robots arrived to move the chair into the hangar. Eggman immediately went down to his lab to think about his next invention. This was hardly about conquering the world anymore. Sonic had stood up to Eggman and survived, and Eggman felt a very human desire to prove that he was superior to Sonic. After all, it was basically Sonic who led the resistance against him. If Eggman could just cut off the head of the snake, in this case Sonic, the body would die, leaving his rule uncontested. The only problem was killing Sonic.

"So how was the fight, Doctor?" asked a small flying robot next to him. Eggman had actually built this robot, codenamed Alpha, to watch his base while he was away, but it always seemed to feel the need to give advice wherever it was unwanted.

"Go away. Can't you see I'm busy?" Alpha was more annoying than helpful, but Eggman didn't want to spend his time or his resources making another one.

"I'm guessing the fight didn't go too well, eh? You're never going to beat Sonic like this if you just keep throwing robots at him!"

"I said go away!" Eggman swatted at the stupid pest. He often had to remind himself that Alpha had its uses.

"Maybe you should try something else!" Alpha flew out of reach before Eggman could take another swing at it. Eggman took this moment to calm himself down before speaking again.

"And what would you suggest?" It was meant to be a rhetorical question, but Alpha answered anyways.

"How about a robot infused with power of the Chaos Emeralds? That way you wouldn't have to worry about holding onto the Emeralds."

"Building a robot that runs on the power of the Chaos Emeralds is one thing, but building a robot with the power of the emeralds that doesn't actually use them is another thing entirely. That kind of power would destroy any robot I could build." He didn't expect Alpha to understand what he had just said. He built Alpha to run the base, not to build robots. As such, Alpha wouldn't have an understanding of robot physiology.

"Then how about a person that could use the power of the emeralds against Sonic?" Eggman almost had to laugh at the absurdity of Alpha's suggestion.

"Please, the odds of even finding someone who is compatible are astronomical, and the odds of that person being alive today are even less. Not to mention that even if I were to find a suitable person, there's no way they'd agree to help me. Why don't you go back to monitoring the base like you're supposed to?" Eggman turned back to the table as he began to gather parts. Before departing, Alpha turned back towards Eggman.

"I was just saying that at this point, nothing should seem ridiculous for you." With that, Alpha turned around and left the room. Eggman stopped gathering parts for his new robot as he pondered what Alpha had said. The idea was ludicrous, but did he really have anything to lose at this point? Eggman sat there in the lab for what seemed like hours before he finally began placing the parts across the table. After many hours of construction later, Eggman sat as he marveled at his latest creation. It was a robot designed to look human. He had even gone the extra mile to give the robot regular beats throughout its body that would feel like pulses to anyone who touched the robot. With the scanner in its eyes, the robot would go out to search for anyone compatible with the emeralds.

"Robot number 15708, you have your orders programmed into your system. Do not return here until you have either found a suitable subject, or you have searched every corner of this planet. Go now."

"Yes, master," came the emotionless reply. Eggman hadn't been able to do anything about the voice. As he watched the robot depart the base, he found himself thinking that if anything else, he would at least be able to tell Alpha that his idea had been stupid from the start. Eggman couldn't have been any further from the truth.

**Well, that's the first chapter. I know it's kind of short, but it's just the first chapter.**


	2. The One

**Two chapters in two days! I'm on a roll! Alright, here's the second chapter. The story will start having a faster pace after this chapter, I think. As always, LEAVE A REVIEW!**

Koholint. It was a relatively peaceful town. At least, as peaceful as new town trying to build itself can get. In the wake of Eggman's incredible defeat at Sonic's hands, many new towns had begun springing up all over the map, most of which took off to become cities. Koholint was not one of them, but that was most likely due to its location. It rested in a secluded location in the USA out in Wisconsin. All around the town, people were abuzz as winter had finally set in, bringing with it people eager to get ready for the holidays. All except one house, that is.

"Hurry up, brother! You're going to be late for work if you lounge around all day!"

"Mmm… five more minutes," came the reply from the lump of blankets.

"You can't! You're already late to train the new guy today as it is." At the mention of being late, the little girl had to stand back as the covers instantly flew off the bed to reveal a young teenager. He stood at 5' 10'', with short brown hair and green eyes. He had a thin build that belied his strength.

"What time is it?" His voice had a small bit of urgency to it. He was supposed to have arrived earlier than normal to work, but had forgotten to adjust his alarm clock.

"It's 8:00 AM already! You were supposed to have been there an hour ago!"

"Then get out of here so I can get ready!" As his sister closed the door, he immediately set about throwing off his clothes in favor of his work outfit. He dashed downstairs, saying a quick goodbye to his mother as he dashed out the door.

'_Son of a gun!' _was all he could think as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the store. He was supposed to be there training the new employee. Ordinarily, Kane, his boss, wouldn't entrust such a task to him, but Voss and Rhodes both called in sick yesterday with the flu. That left only him to show the trainee the ropes, as Kane had put it. Opening the door to the store, he was greeted by the stony face of his boss, who did not look pleased in the slightest.

"What the hell took you so long!? Our employee has been patiently waiting for over an hour now!"

"I'm sorry, sir. I overslept. It won't happen again," he mumbled. What else could he say? Truth be told, he didn't like his job, but it wasn't really Kane's fault. He just tended to get stressed out this time of year because it was always when the store was at its busiest. Actually, he probably wouldn't even work if he thought he could get away with it. With his father's passing however, that left only him and his mother to earn money.

"You're lucky I don't have people to spare. Now, get back there and do your job." Kane's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Before he could head to the back, Kane spoke one more time.

"And just so you know, the new guy is a mute, so don't expect any responses from him." He rolled his eyes. That was just what he needed, training some new guy that didn't even speak. Heading to the back, he found what he could only assume was the new guy. The new guy stood almost a full head taller than he did and looked like he was dressed to rob a bank. He had a long coat on that reached all the way to his feet, huge boots that covered all the way up to his calves, gloves, a scarf wrapped all around his neck, oversized ski goggles that covered everything else up on his face, and a hat to top it all off. The whole sight was quite ridiculous, and the teen found himself straining to withhold a sarcastic remark. After all, for all he knew, this guy could be really sensitive or something. Taking a moment to recompose himself, he finally spoke.

"So, you must be the new guy, right?" A period of silence descended during which neither one moved. Then, the teen mentally kicked himself.

"Oh yeah, you're mute, huh? Well, let's go ahead and get started. Sorry for being so late. I overslept." With that, he began to lead the mute down the various aisles, explaining what each aisle contained, how to stack items up at the front, cleaning the floors, and various other things. The whole time, he found it quite unnerving talking to a guy who never spoke and only stared at him. He never even nodded to show that he understood what he was being told. When the teen had finally finished explaining everything the new guy would need to know, he summarized everything up.

"Well that about covers everything, I think. Are there any questions?" He stood while waiting for some form of acknowledgement, but it never came. The new guy continued to stare as if he had never even listened to a word.

"Okay… Um, if you understood everything I told you, nod your head, if not, shake your head." He was again met only by silence and the new guy who seemed to not even listen. Without warning, the new guy suddenly took a hold of the teen's left arm. He tried to shake his arm free, but found that the new guy had strength disproportional to his body. He couldn't even budge.

"Look, I don't care if you're from around here or not. I don't like people randomly grabbing my arm. Let go!" He was now trying to vigorously shake his arm in an attempt to free it, but met with no more success than he had the first time. He finally resorted to shouting.

"Let go of me right now!" He could only watch as the new guy began walking off towards who knows where, dragging the teen along with him.

"What's going on over here? Why are you shouting?" Kane had suddenly appeared as if on cue. The teen once more shook his arm to find that it had already been released. He looked at Kane and opened his mouth to explain what had happened, but realized how absurd it sounded.

"The new guy just has a much harder grip than I had imagined, that's all."

"Well if you're done messing around, the store is about to open in five minutes. Get ready." The teen watched as they both walked off to prepare. As they turned out of sight, he stole a glance at his arm. To his utter surprise, he saw purple bruises starting to appear on his arm.

'_Hard grip, indeed. What in the world was all that about?' _He didn't have time to ponder this as he heard the first couple of people already walking into the store. Putting on his best smile, he went to go greet them.

Glancing up at the clock, he saw that it was time for the store to close. They had been even busier than they thought they would be. After running through the normal checklist as he always did, he walked outside into the wintery night. Today had been interesting day, but at least he had managed to stay away from the creepy new guy. There was something wrong about him, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Shrugging it off, he headed home as fast as he could. Upon arriving inside, the first thing he noticed was the delicious smell coming in from the kitchen.

"Smells like somebody has been busy today." His mother walked by to give him a hug.

"You can thank your sister for the food. She's been at it all day."

"All day? Maybe she should look for a different profession if it takes her a day to cook a meal." He said jokingly.

"Perhaps you'd like to switch places?" Came the reply from the kitchen.

"Oh heck no. I wouldn't cook unless you like your food when you can't tell the difference between it and charcoal briquettes." After a good laugh, everyone sat themselves down. Before anyone could dig in however, the doorbell was heard buzzing.

"I'll go get it," the teen said, hopping up before anyone else could offer. Opening the door, he found himself face to face with none other than the new guy.

"Can I hel-" before he could even finish his sentence, he instantly felt the wind knocked out of him as he went flying backwards into the kitchen. Just like that, the family was in a panic. He couldn't even hear anything. All he could think about was gasping for the air his lungs had been denied moments ago. Pulling himself up into a sitting position, he saw the new guy advancing on him. He sloppily rolled out of the way as he saw a fist go crashing through the table. Turning around, he saw his sister taking swings at him, but they didn't even faze him. The new guy simply swatted at her like a fly, and she went flying until her head hit the wall, leaving a small trickle of blood along the wall where she had hit.

"NO!" It was all he could really say. This guy was going to pay for that. Grabbing a large butcher knife, he swung it as hard as he could, but it didn't carve through flesh as he had expected. Instead, there was a metallic twang, as the weapon vibrated violently, causing his whole body to do so as well. He fell down in shock and looked over to see that there wasn't even any blood where he had struck. There was only a small sliver of grey along the cutline. The guy walked over as if nothing had happened and paused in front of the teen. The last thing he ever heard as the fist flew into his face was his mother's screams.

"NO! NOT MY SON!"

All he even had time to think was, _'Why me?_', then there was darkness.

**Well, that's all for this chapter. For those of you who don't know what's going to happen, you will soon enough. I've almost got the next chapter done, too. Finally, REVIEW!**


	3. Unwilling Help

**Alright. Here's number three. Enjoy, and REVIEW. Special shout out to IsaacGaretMia, Bolt the Wolf, and Jane O'Callaghan for reviewing this so far. Thanks for the words of encouragement! **

"I have brought you a suitable subject as you ordered." A robotic voice. He tried to raise his head, but the effort burned, so he just let it hang. There was more movement, he could faintly hear it. Nothing seemed to work right.

"Could it be? Are you absolutely sure of this one!?" There was excitement. It reminded him of getting a present from his parents. Suddenly his head was rising. The pain burned and threatened to consume him.

"Ah… ugh…" It was all he could manage.

"You shall be my greatest creation. You shall be the one that will finally bring this world to its knees." There was only silence as he fell. He surrendered to the lull of sleep.

He woke up to only darkness. There was neither sound for him to hear nor light for him to see, but he felt he was on some sort of bed. Then there was blinding light. As his eyes adjusted, he saw the fat man again. Anyone could easily tell you who he was. Eggman was an international threat, but no one had ever been able to completely stop him yet, and now he was this man's captive.

"Are you here to let me go yet?" A stupid question, really. Eggman wouldn't have gone through the trouble of capturing him only to let him go.

"I think we both know the answer to that question."

"Then what the hell do you want with me!?" Being only sixteen, he rarely cursed, but if there was ever a time for it, this was it.

"It's simple, really. You're going to help me conquer this planet." The boy laughed. The very idea that he, of all people, could help even if he wanted to, was absurd.

"I'm afraid you've got the wrong guy for the job." It was Eggman's turn to laugh this time.

"On the contrary, I have the perfect person. In fact, I have the only person. You have the only suitable DNA for my experiment." He paled. An experiment couldn't bode well for him. This was certainly no time to play the hero. He was stuck in the middle of who knows where with an extremely infamous scientist who probably had more robots here than he could count, but he still couldn't hold back his next statement.

"There's no way I'd help a psycho like you."

"I thought you'd say that. That's why I'm going to make sure you don't remember to not help me!" Before he could inquire further as to what Eggman meant by that, Eggman snapped his fingers, and two robots entered the room, each grabbing one side of him.

"Hey, let me go!"

"Take him downstairs." The robots moved quickly and without hesitation. There was no one to hear him, no one to see him. Yet, he still called out helplessly. There was nothing else he could do. The robots were far too strong for him to handle, not that he really expected he could. The robots placed him on a dirty table and began to strap him down.

"What are you doing!? Let me go!" He was sounding more and more desperate, which perfectly reflected how he was feeling. He watched as Eggman calmly followed and grabbed a conduit crackling with electricity. Without another word, he began placing it uncomfortably close to his chest.

"Please, just get that away from me! I just want to see my family again! NO! NO NO NO! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHERE'S MY FAMILY!?"

He woke up on his usual bed. He sat up in his room, staring at the burns on his chest. They weren't terrible and would heal with time.

"You still thinking about that day?" He wheeled about in surprise to see Uncle Eggman was in the room. He must've slipped in while he was thinking.

"Yeah, I just wish I could remember it better." He turned back around to the ocean as Eggman placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"There's nothing you can do by thinking about it. Just let it go."

"Can we visit it? Maybe I'll be able to remember something, and then maybe I'll know why my parents were killed." There was no answer except silence. The hand on his shoulder tensed.

"Uncle Eggman?" Again, there was no response. The hand on his shoulder was now beginning to squeeze tightly. The grip grew tighter and tighter with each passing second.

"Let go of me Uncle Eggman! You're hurting me!" Finally, he responded.

"I think it's time for another visit downstairs." He began pulling painfully on his shoulder.

"What are you doing Uncle!? Please let go! I only wanted to go home! I just wanted to go home!"

He woke up to his usual bed, wincing at the pain that racked his chest. To even breathe felt like his chest was on fire. Still, it was better than what had happened to his town. He turned as the door to his room opened.

"It's time. Are you ready?"

"Of course I'm ready. I've been ready ever since that day. Ever since that day Sonic destroyed my town. With the Chaos Emeralds, we'll finally be able to stop him." Eggman smiled as they both exited and set out to alter the fate of the world. They headed upstairs to where Eggman conducted experiments. The teen slowly approached it to avoid aggravating his burns while Eggman started working a control panel.

"Releasing primary locks… releasing secondary locks… and that does it." Eggman concluded as the door to the capsule slid open. The teen climbed inside and put on the breathing device hanging overhead. He watched as Eggman began working on the console some more.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, do it." The teen closed his eyes as some sort of fluid began to fill the capsule, while a current of sleeping gas flowed into the breathing device. The last thing he saw before drifting off to sleep was Eggman, and the only thing he could think about was how Sonic was going to pay when he awoke. He saw Eggman speaking some more, and he strained to listen.

"When you wake, you shall truly be my greatest creation ever. Not some machine made of nothing more than hard plating and wiring, but of flesh and bone." Eggman watched as the teen drifted off to sleep before inserting his Chaos Emerald into the device. Already, he could see it working miracles on the teen. His wounds that would have been scars disappeared in a flash. Eggman exited the chamber to begin his search for the other six emeralds.

**Not much else to say except REVIEW.**


End file.
